Jack 10: A Viral Beginning
by UltimateBengeta
Summary: Ever wonder what it'd be like to be Either Ben 10 or Jacksepticeye? Me Either. But for all you Laddies and Ben 10 Fans out there looking for a good blend of both, Here is something for you. This contains Some Crude Language and Alot of Newfound Craziness (I don't own Ben 10 or Jacksepticeye).
1. Episode 1: And There was Jack! Part 1

"Thank You guys and I'll see all you dudes... IN THE NEXT VIDEO!" Jack Exclaimed doing his signature sign off. After jack turned off his webcam he got up and decided to get himself a soda. "Ahh, Nothing like a Good, Refreshing Soda after a Lets Play of House Flipper. That game was pretty fun. Wonder what I'll do next." The irish Youtuber Said sipping his soda.

Meanwhile in Space, Two Alien Ships are battling it out for supremacy. One of the Spaceships being more Massive in Terms of Size. "Master Lord Vilgax Sir, We have Caught up and destabilized the Cargo Bay. The Omnitrix is Ready to Be Thoroughly Obtained, my Lordship." A White Skinned, Silver and Black Humanoid Alien said. There was what seemed to be A Muscular Tentacle-ish Squid Monster in Dark Red Armor with a Huge Yellow Gauntlet and a Sword on his Back. "I Will Not Be Denied. Have some Scavenger Drones Retrieve the Omnitrix and Bring it to me. I will become the Ruler of the Univese once I have obtained the Omnitrix. And No one will be Able to Stop Me." Vilgax Said Clenching his Fist And Grinning Confidently. The ship that Vilgax had Successfully destabilized, then proceeded to shoot a Deployment Pod down to Earth. Whilst it was heading on Course, The Scavenger Drone seems to have Actually Sent the Omnitrix Far off its Intended course, Landing somewhere in the Middle of a Beautifully Paved Road.

Jack heard a Slight Boom and felt the Ground shake and tried to not spill his drink and was flabbergasted by what had happened. "Ok, What the Fuck just happened?!" Jack said opening his Front Door to see a Crater where his Car used to be. "MY FUCKING CAR! What The Fuuck!" Jack Exclaimed. he rushed over and tripped on something. he fell into the Crater to find a Sparking Alien Pod. Which had revealed a smaller, Metal Pod. "What the hell is this thing? Looks like somesort of Overgrown Metal Testicle." Jack said. The Metal Pod then Opened up to reveal the Omnitrix. Only this time, The omnitrix was far different than its original design. It had recalibrated and while it did keep the original Arsenal intact, this was going to be something far too crazy to explain simply. This Omnitrix had a Dark Blue-ish Gray Dial, A Green Hourglass Symbol with Gray spots on both left and right sides of it, it had the Omniverse Omnitrix's Wristband, but in the OS Omnitrix's Colors, and A Red Button on one side, and a Yellow Button on the Other side.

Jack was completely confused and utterly freaked out by this and didn't know what exactly to do. "Well, Might as well get this thing inside, See what my friends can make of this weird watch thing." Jack said calming himself. He reached for the Omnitrix and it suddenly latched onto his Wrist. Jack jumped back and then screamed like he usually would when playing a Horror Game. "OOHH FUUCK! WHAT THE HELL?! THIS THING IS ALIVE! GET OFF OF ME YOU LITTLE ROBOTIC SON OF A BITCH!" Jack Frantically Panicked and tried pulling and forcibly Removing the Alien Device, but it didn't seem to let go of The irish Youtuber. "For FUCK SAKES! I might as well go inside and pray no one notices this- Who the fuck am I kidding, Someone is bound to notice this!" Jack said picking up the Pods and hauling them inside with alot of effort.

Back in Space, Preferrably around Planet Earth's Visible Range, Vilgax was absolutely furious to know that the Omnitrix is now somewhere in an Urban Area, filled with Humans who don't know of Aliens actually existing. But the thought of one of them obtaining the Omnitrix was... Almost Terrifying. "Psyphon! Send out A Combat Drone. I want the Omnitrix in my Grasp. Even if I have to blow up this entire Backwater Planet!" Vilgax hastily Commanded. "Yes, Lord Vilgax." Psyphon said pressing one of the Ship's Many buttons sending down a Combat Drone about 567.54 KM Away from The Omnitrix's New Bearer.

Meanwhile, Jack is talking with DaithiDeNogla (Another Irish Youtuber) about this Incident. "Look Jack, All you gotta do is cover the opened slots with butter, and it'll come off. It's worked for me when trying to get unstuck from places!" Daithi suggested. "Yeah, but I'm curious as to what a Watch from the Sky can actually do. I'll call you back if I find out anything." Jack said hanging up. Jack then began to turn the Dial of the Alien Device. "Now, what can you do, Robot Watch? Because it is obvious that you can't tell time." Jack said laughing a bit. The Faceplate then popped up, showing a Green Hologram of what seemed to be a Flaming Monster-Man with Rocks on most parts of his Body. "Well, I think I just answered my own question." Jack said as he kept turning the dial showing a Strange Velociraptor Looking Alien, A Bulky Fourarmed Alien, A Humanoid-Angler Shark Alien thing, and then Jack stopped on what seemed to be a Weird Rocky-Crystal Based Alien. "Okay, that looks cool. I wonder, what happens if I press the Faceplate Down on one of these weirdos? Welp, As they say back in 2013, YOLO!" Jack Exclaimed and slammed on the Faceplate, and was enveloped in a Flash of Green Light.

His Body was then beginning to become more Crystallized. Red Crystals were forming around him and his Everyday Outfit was replaced with a Black and Dark Blue Uniform with the Omnitrix Symbol being firmly placed where a Dark Green Belt could be seen holding it in place. He posed as if he were flexing his Muscles and then screamed the name of this Alien.

 _ **"CRIMSONITE!"**_ Exclaimed the Red Crystal Alien. it almost sounded like Jack doing an arstotzkan accent, but Deeper and more gravelly. _ ****_

(Sorry for this being short, but I am going to be making this one of my priorities next to my other stories.)


	2. Episode 1: And there was Jack! Part 2

It was all a massive Blur to the Irish Youtuber. A Meteor Crashes into His Car, An Alien Watch attaches itself to him, and it turned him into this Crimson, Crystalline Alien.

"Ok, I officially have seen and Done Everything! Now, How the fuck do I turn Back?!" The Crystalline Alien said in a Deep Irish/Arstotzkan Accent. Jack heard a Knock at his Door and began to Panic. Today was the day that Mark, Wade, Yami, Minx and Bob were coming over to do a Collaborative Video. "Jack, Ya home? We're coming in! Also, I think you need a New Car." Mark exclaimed slowly opening the Door. Jack Panicked and Sealed the Door off with Huge Red Crystals.

"HOLY BALLS! HUGE BLOOD CRYSTALS!" Mark exclaimed in utter surprise. "I don't think that's blood mark." Wade said curiously. "Yeah, they look like Crimson Gems or Maybe Super Rubies. Jack! You okay in there?!" Minx Exclaimed.

 _'Oh shit, this is the worst time for them to be here. If they see me like this, Who knows what could happen! My friends will never look at me the same way again! There has to be a way to change myself back! And I know just the way!'_

Jack then proceeded to turn one of his hands into a Crystal Mallet and began striking the Omnitrix repeatedly whilst Exclaiming _ **"COME ON YOU DAMN DEMON DEVICE! TURN ME BACK! YOU'RE NOT HELPING ME IN THE ABSOLUTE SLIGHTEST! CHANGE ME BACK YOU MONSTER WATCH!"**_ Crimsonite Exclaimed. And almost as if the Watch had understood him, The watch was flashing Red and White lights rapidly and in a Flash of Red Light, Crimsonite was replaced with Irish Youtuber, Seán McLoughlin. Aka, Jacksepticeye. Jack Had managed to get some of the Crystals away from the door and let his friends in who were completely curious on what was going on.

"Look, its hard to Explain. But I found this watch in my Drawer and well, things kinda happened and these crystals shot out of the ground and I was trying to get them out of the way for you guys." Jack Sheepishly Lied. Mark, Yami, Bob, and Wade all accepted this explanation, but Minx wasn't too keen that Jack was telling the truth. It wasn't long till they were all having fun. Telling Jokes, Playing Games, and just having a Conversation with one another.

After some time passed. Mark, Wade, Yami, Bob and Minx all decided to go and rent some rooms at some hotel nearby (or somewhere in the Vicinity). As soon as they all left, Jack closed his door, Locked it and went to his PC with a look of guilt on his face. He had to lie to his Friends to save himself of being a Government Experiment, and also saving His friends from any potential Dangers (If there were any anyway). "Ok Jack, Just calm down and think. An Alien Device that can turn you into somesort of Blood Stained Power Crystal. This makes no Fucking sense. But at the same time, I'm now curious to see what else I can do with this watch." Jack said curiously. He called up Nogla and they were chatting and thinking about doing a co-op playthrough together on something.

Meanwhile, The Combat Drone had made its way to the window of the Irish Youtuber. During its idle stance, It was analyzing the perimeter. It flashed Green and showed the Omnitrix Symbol on a White and Green Grid Screen saying DEVICE FOUND! Await Instructions. Didn't take long to recieve those instructions and blast a Hole through Jack's Recording Room Door. Jack jumped in his seat, paused the Game he was recording and paused the recording to turn around and see the Drone burst its way through the door and pointed an Alien Blaster at our Irish Youtuber who was wide eyed and distraught. "AW COME ON! CAN I NOT GET A BREAK! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU... WHATEVER YOU ARE! GET OUTTA HERE!" Jack Angrily Exclaimed and flailed at the Robot.

The Robot backed up slightly and then rammed Jack out of the Window, Breaking it completely. Jack was now Borderline pissed.

"Ok, You Scrapheap! You are going to become my Newest Footstool!" Jack activated the Omnitrix and began to turn the dial. He stopped on the Hologram of a Huge, Animal-Monster With the Omnitrix symbol being Prominently Placed on its Shoulder. "Ok, You Tin Can! It's Motherfucking Hero Time!" Jack said popping up the faceplate and slamming it down.

Jack's Body was becoming more and more muscular. His Fur was Becoming Black, Dark Gray, And also showing slight Green Tints in the Fur. His Face was replaced by A Tiger Like Face with Huge Sabertooth Fangs Pointing Up From its Bottom Jaw. His Jeans were Ripped slightly, but still in prominent place. He had the Claws of a Black Bear, The Facial Features of a Tiger, The Elongated Tooth Fang things of a Walrus, It had no eyes, A Huge Wolf Tail, Goat Horns, and The Omnitrix was latched onto his Right Shoulder with a Dark Gray-Blue And Septic Green Bands on its sides.

The Monster in Jack's Place roared a Sickly and Hellish Roar and prepared to face off against the machine. In Jack's Mind, he called this thing, Chimonster.

(And that is it for Part 2. Its Somewhat longer, Mostly because I want to see if you guys truly want more of Jack 10. Its An AU made by me, I don't own Ben 10 or Jacksepticeye in anyway Possible.)

(Also, Extra Note. I am giving him Sub-Species and Alternative Species Versions of Ben's Aliens. Mostly because, it fits in a way.)


	3. Episode 1: And there was Jack: Part 3

Chimonster and the Drone were sill and silent for what felt like hours, but it was really only 5 minutes. Chimonster roared loudly and leaped into the air trying to pounce on the Drone. The Drone moved out of the way and proceeded to blast a Stunning Laser at the creature. Chimonster rolled out of the laser's way and proceeded to shoot what seemed to be Sharp quills from the palm of one of its hand like paws. The Drone's Targeting system was pretty damaged, but it seemed that the Drone had called for some support if need be. 5 more Drones came into the creature's view and had begun to rip apart each one like a savage animal fighting its reflection. The original Drone was still firing the stun laser at Chimonster, but regardless how many times it hit, it didn't seem to stun him at all. Chimonster looked at the drone and shot one quill from the palm of its hand like paw and shut down the drone. Each drone was flashing red signalling that they were about to blow up. Chimonster got to a safe distance and watched them explode.

The Omnitrix began to beep and Flash Red and White Lights again. In a Flash of Red Light, Chimonster was replaced with Jack, back in his Normal Clothes. "Thank fuck that's over. I gotta learn more on what this thing is. It could come in handy if I need to fuck shit up!" Jack said laughing confidently. Jack snuck back into his House and covered up the holes with a few posters. There was a Knocking at The Front Door and Red and Blue Lights. Jack was not ok with what was about to happen. He opened the door to see 3 Police officers, 10 Animal Control Units and a Paramedical Unit on his Property. "Hello Officers? Is there a problem?" Jack asked. "Yes Sir, We got a Call from a Woman named Minx saying that you were in trouble. Care to enlighten us what's going on here sir?" The Officer asked blankly and sternly.

 _'Minx... I will deal with her later. Right now, I just gotta bullshit my way out of this.'_ Jack thought to himself. "Well Officers, there was this huge, Furry Gorilla in my Backyard, smashing those Metal Monstrosities. I was afraid I'd be caught in the cross fire and well... My house kinda suffered a bit of damage, but I'm managing. I'm guessing that is why the Animal Control is here?" Jack Asked Curiously. "Yep, We're here to catch said Wild Gorilla and give it to one of the top scientists for Top Study." One of the Animal Control People said Happily. "Whatever you say, As long as you aren't here to put me in the Big House, I'm fuckin' Dandy." Jack said cautiously. Jack was about to close the door, but one of the officers kept the door open.

"There is one question we need to ask you though, Mr. McLoughlin, did you want any repairs done to your driveway and maybe get a new car? We have people who can help with that, But it'll take a bit of time. So I'd advise you to go to a Motel or stay with friends or Family for a bit till this is fixed." Another Officer said politely. Jack knew that he'd have to not record for a few days, so that gives him plenty of time to figure out more on how to properly use this watch of his. "Well, Thanks for the offer, But Let me pack first and call up a friend of mine." Jack said packing up his clothes, his toothbrush and toothpaste, and a Vlogging Camera.

Jack got onto a Bus and had rode down to the hotel Mark, Wade, Bob, Yami and Minx were staying in and had rented a room next to Minx's. He decided to make a schedule to later meet up with Minx and the others for Lunch. Days had passed and Jack's Repairs haven't been fully fixed yet, so he figured he'd go out for a walk, enjoy the fresh air and waste a bit of time till it was time to head over to the others for lunch. Wasn't long for Chaos to then Ensue when a House Sized Gorilla with a Scorpion Tail, Bat Wings and Spider Legs to come rampaging through the streets with an Old Male Scientist Riding on the Back of it.

 _ **"Attention Human Citizens. I am Doctor Aloysius James Animo. But you may Call me, Your New Leader! I will bring this world into a new Age! You will all have the pleasure of becoming reborn as a New Lifeform! So**_ **Says-"  
**  
"YO MAMA'S UGLY FACE! GET OUTTA HERE, WACKO!" Some Random Civilian said. Animo then blasted the guy with a Red Ray and he began to mutate. He grew Two Fly Arms, An Orangutan Underjaw, A Hump Back, and A Spider-Sack. He couldn't Move, but he could only scream in Digustingly sounding agony.

 _ **"Who Else wants to dare stand against me!"**_ Dr. Animo said with an Evil Smile. Jack saw all of this and ran into an Alleyway and ducked behind a dumpster. "This guy is a fucking madman! I gotta stop him!" Jack said activating the Omnitrix. He turned the dial to what seemed to be somesort of Weird Combination of a Charmeleon, Bowser and Ultimate Humongousaur. "Lets fight Monster, with Mutant Alien Monster! Goin' Septic!" Jack exclaimed and Slammed on the omnitrix and booked it out of the Alleyway. He suddenly began to grow and change. His Skin was Scalier, He had Claws, His Dark hair had Turned into what seemed to be a Tuft of Dark Red and Black Hair. He had Horns on both sides of his head, His face almost resembled bowser slightly, But his Shell seemed to be Both Green and Blue. Almost to somehow show a Septiceye Logo. He wore Elastic Black Shorts with White bands on the Sleeves and Huge Cuffs on his Wrists. He also seemed to have a Flame At the Tip of his Tail, Huge Dinosaur Man Hands, Bulky Muscles, and The Omnitrix on his Chest.

 **"SHELL-SHOCK!"** The Creature Screamed loudly. It almost sounded like if Bowser and Humongousaur were both Controlling this Alien. The Alien Took a Few Steps and Positioned himself infront of the Mutant Animal. "HEY UGLY! YEAH, I'M TALKING TO YOU, OLD MAN! YOU WANNA TAKE THIS TOWN?! YOU'LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME FIRST!" Shell-Shock Said Loudly. "I don't know what or who you think you are Calling me Ugly, but If I have to kill an Offbrand Nintendo Villain to take this World as my own, Then So be it. Perfectionus! Destroy This Filthy Creature! I have Business elsewhere." Animo then put on a Jetpack and flew off to leave his mutant creation to fend off the Irish Youtuber Hero. "Ok You Harambe lookin' Freak! Tell me, What time is it?" Shell-Shock Asked. The Creature made a Confused look and saw Shell-Shock running towards him. "IT'S MOTHERFUCKING HERO TIME!" Shell-Shock said and Leaped into the Air ready to throw a mighty Punch.

The Creature dodged it and shot a web at Shell-Shock. "Ok, You are gross! At least Get to know me!" Shell-Shock said shooting a Fireball from his Hand knocking the Creature back a bit. "EVERYONE! GET OUT OF HERE! I'LL TAKE CARE OF THIS! SO SAYS YOUR NEW HERO!" The Alien Exclaimed. Everyone within the Vicinity evacuated and/or drove through traffic to get away. One car was getting away, until a Robotic Leg crushed it. Revealing it to be One Huge Alien Robot Combat Drone presumably Glaring at The Alien Bowser Creature.

 _"Enemy Spotted. Identified as: Jacksepticeye, AKA,_ _Seán William McLoughlin.  
Option Chosen: **EXTERMINATE**_ _ **! "  
**_  
(And that was Episode 3! I hope you guys enjoyed, Part 4 will be out soon! And I did leave you all on a cliffhanger, but that is to build up the suspense of a Godzilla Vs Huge Robot Vs Huge Alien Styled Fight. Anyways, I'll see all of you dudes... IN THE NEXT EPISODE!)


	4. Episode 1: And There was Jack! Part 4

Shell-Shock vs Mutant Gorilla Monster vs Huge Alien Robot. Just how Jack wanted to spend his Day that he was gonna spend with his friends! Jack was throwing left and Right hooks for what seemed like hours to him. He kept on Punching and punching till the thing managed to kick Shell-Shock away so the thing could gain back some strength. The Robot charges through the Streets and tackles Shell-Shock aiming his blasters at his face. "Bro, Not cool!" Shell-Shock exclaimed and kicked the Robot off of him. The Robot proceeded to blast Shell-Shock with a few Lasers, but that didn't do much.

As the fight was still going on, Mark, Minx, Wade, Yami and Bob were taking shelter in the coffee shop they agreed to meet jack at. "So, where's Jack exactly? I know there's a bunch of Monsters battling for Dominance, but still. He's a bit late." Yami stated curiously. "I'm sure he'll be here, eventually. that is if he isn't squashed like a bug." Wade said nervously. Minx was doing some hardcore thinking and was trying to piece the events that happened a few days ago with what's been going on recently and has come up with a strange deduction that seems to raise another question.

 _'If the Alien with the Hourglass Symbol is always around when Jack isn't to be seen, and Jack is around when the Alien with the Hourglass Symbol isn't to be seen at all, does that mean- NO! Jack wouldn't- He couldn't be- Jack can't have been The Alien Nintendo monster. There's no Way!'_ Minx thought to herself. Suddenly, the building began to shake. The floor beneath the Youtubers and other Civilians was beginning to give way. Minx took notice of this and was just mad that this was how her day was going. Absolutely Shit.

Shell-Shock saw the Omnitrix slowly begin to flash a Red Light. "Oh no, Not Now! I've almost got them both!" Shell-Shock exclaimed and blasted a Fireball from his Palm knocking the Robot's Head off and sending it flying into the Huge Mutant Gorilla Monster thing, Knocking it unconscious. Shell-Shock grabbed the Two Foes and covered himself as he transformed back into Jack in a flash of Red light. "Ok, Now to go meet my friends. Wait... GAH SHIT! THE COFFEE SHOP! MY FRIENDS!" Jack exclaimed and Sprinted through the Shop's Doors and fell into a Huge Hole Screaming Wildly. He fell flat on his face on solid Ground and got up straightening himself up. "Guys?! Mark! Minx! Bob! Yami! Wade! ARE YOU HERE?!" Jack exclaimed jogging through the Underground Tunnels. Jack saw that His Friends and some other Civilians were being held hostage By The Old man who apparently made that Mutant Gorilla thing.

"LET US GO, YOU OLD RAGGITY SON OF A-" Minx was then silenced by Animo shooting a Piece of Tape across her mouth leaving her Muffling angrily. "Impudent and ignorant Humans. As one myself, I know of what we can accomplish. You all are prime examples of Humans who seem to Mentally Evolve Backwards. Such pity you all have no place in my perfect world, otherwise, what i'd be doing would seem... inhumane. If I have to dump you all in my prototype Mutation Formula, then so be it, if it enlightens you to not smart mouth the smartest Human Man in the World, Which is I, Doctor Aloysious James Animo." Animo explained evilly.

Jack looked at the Omnitrix to see it still recharging after the Fight with the Robot and Mutant Animal. Jack picked up a Pebble and chucked it at Animo, hitting the back of his head. "YOU SUCK ASS AT BEING EVIL, ANIMORON!" Jack said from behind a Corner. Animo sent over one of his Minions to check it out. This Minion had 4 Spider Arms with Monkey Hands, Horse Legs, and A Lion's Head with Fly Eyes. Jack took his Hoodie off and hopped on the Creature and Blindfolded it with his hoodie. The creature had no Control over what happened but was starting to go rampid. The Creature rams into Animo making Animo release The Civilians and Youtubers safely away from the Unstable Mutant Formula. Jack jumps off and tells everyone to hurry up and escape the Building. Everyone runs back the way they came and Same thing with Minx, Mark and the others.

All Jack could hear over the Collapsing of the Tunnels and the Building was _'CURSE YOU JACKSEPTICEYE! I WILL HAVE YOUR POWERS AND I SHALL RULE THIS WORLD WITH AN IRON FIST! THIS I SWEAR!'_ That kind of speech would make anybody irritated. "Hey guys, Sorry I missed lunch. I had to see how the remodeling on my house was going and it was turning out ok. I heard the building collapse on the way here, so I'm glad to have you guys be ok." Jack said hugging his friends. "Well, All's well that ends well. Lets go home and order a Pizza." Wade said Exhaustively relieved. "How about Chinese instead? Pizza for the Boys, Chinese for Minx." Minx said walking home rubbing some debris out of her Hair. Jack looked at her, then the guys who were discussing Video Plans and then glanced at the Omnitrix. This was gonna be a LONG fucking few Months. Jack walks back to his Apartment and discovers Minx watching TV with Chinese in one hand and The Remote in the other. "Hey Jack, I thought I'd make myself at home and have some Chinese Food by myself because well, You boys went out for pizza." Minx said a little timidly. "Its not that I went out, I was just gonna ask if you had ordered a Second Box. Because I didn't feel like having Pizza this time around, I'd rather enjoy Chinese Food in a Mediocre Apartment with a Friend who feels lonely." Jack said Smiling. Minx smiled back and for a few minutes of silence, she broke it with a question that had Jack all nervous and twitchy.

"Jack, what does that Watch do and where exactly did you get it? Don't lie to me." Minx said in a counteractive sassy tone.

 _ **'Aw crap... I knew I forgot something...'**_ Jack thought to himself nervously.

5 Hours and 45 Minutes Ago (Minx's Point of View)...

Minx saw Jack run into an Alleyway with a Flash of Green Light filling the Alleyway and on the other side of the Buildings, a Bowser like Creature With some of Jack's more identifiable logos on its body as well as detecting a bit of irishness in the creature's voice. Plus, Septiceye Turtle Shell, why though!

"He's got some explaining to do when this is done and over with." Minx said taking a Photo of The Creature and Titling it 'Jack 10'.

(And that was Episode 4! Coming soon, The First Custom/Fusion Episode of the Series. A mix of Permanent Retirement and The Kraken, The next Episode is 'Night of the Swimming Dead'. Good luck trying to figure out what That could mean).


	5. Episode 2: Night of the Swimming Dead

California  
Los Angeles Public Pool Construction Site  
10:55 PM

A guy is walking through the construction site of the pool. He goes through one of the Huge Pipes and sees this strange root growing near his right shoe. "Well, I'm trying a Vegan Diet, might as well take it to the next level." The man ripped a pinky sized Part of the Root and Began eating it. After eating the root, he felt sick to his stomach. The rest of the Root wrapped around the man's Ankle and pulled him forcibly through the Pipe. The Pipe's Flooring broke and the man screamed as the root wrapped around him and began to dig into his body. The man Screamed in Agony until his screams went silent when a pair of glowing Dull Gray Eyes come out of the darkness and burrow into the shadows.

The next Day...

California  
Los Angeles Apartment Complex  
1:45 PM

"BUT I DON'T WANNA GO! IT'S SO GROSS AND BORING!" Jack and Wade Whined. "IT'S A PUBLIC POOL! IT'S NOT THAT DISGUSTING! WE'RE NOT GOING TO SHREK'S SWAMP, YOU MORONS!" Minx said knocking Jack upside the head irritated. The Gang were going to the new Public Pool that opened up where the old Public Pool was before construction Crews tore it down and began immediate Reconstruction and replacement. "Come on guys, we're gonna be late! I at least wanna find the perfect replacement Relaxation Spot!" Bob said rubbing Sunscreen on his arms. "Fine! You guys win. we'll go to the disgusting Public Pool." Jack said slamming his door on his friends. Wade grabbed his Swim Shorts and a Gray T-shirt and ran for the nearest bathroom. After a Couple Minutes, Jack and Wade came out in T-shirts and Swimming Shorts. "Ok, we should be good now. Lets get our swim on!" Yami said going to the car. It was a 5 Seater, but they managed to squeeze in everyone. "Hey Jack, what were you and Minx talking about The other Night? We thought you'd at least get one slice of pizza. Something happen?" Wade asked. "It's nothing. I'm already irritated that I have to go to this disgusting Pool Place." Jack said trying to avoid the question. He and Minx agreed to not tell the others about Jack's Powers until the right and most appropriate Time. "If he doesn't wanna talk about it, he doesn't have to. Don't pressure him to Wade, or I'll push you off the High Dive on Camera." Minx said letting her face make a Crazy Grin form. Wade said nothing else but was screaming like a Little Girl that inhaled Helium and stubbed her toe inside. The Youtubers got to the pool and began to get ready to have some fun.

Mark, Minx and the others (including and Begrudgingly Wade) were having the most fun they've ever had in a while. Jack on the other hand brought his new jacket because he doesn't feel like swimming alot. It closely Resembled Ben's Jacket in UAF, but it was Completely Black and had a Septiceye with Jack's old Cap on it where a 10 would've been. Jack was messing with the Omnitrix and suddenly saw this root on his foot growing slowly, but vigorously. "Eww! Pool Roots. BEGONE, VEGETATION!" Jack then kicked the Root into the Pool Water where it then went underwater and ingrained itself into an innocent Swimming Bystander. Didn't take long for Pool officials to call people out of the Water and Jack was still sitting in a Lawn Chair messing with the Omnitrix. "Jack, Come on! Aren't you gonna have some fun with us, Your friends?" Mark asked curiously. "Its not that I hate you guys, I'm just thinking about some certain topics I can't talk about." Jack explained. Jack saw that there was a Guy with his Girlfriend. The guy had one of those roots ingrained into his Back.

"Hey Mark, what's up with these roots? They seem kinda clingy." Jack asked looking at a nearby Root slowly wrap around an unsuspecting Woman's Wrist. "I don't honestly know. Apparently these Roots ingrain into Bio-Organic matter or Human and/or Animal Flesh and lay spores inside of its body for somesort of Hivemind to initiate." Mark Explained. "You looked it up didn't you?" Jack asked Patronizingly. "I looked up the First part. the 2nd part was told to me by Wade. Speaking of, He did have a small root similar to the roots around and apparently in the pool on the back of his left leg. I wonder if he noticed." Mark explained. Suddenly, The Omnitrix Began to Flash a Bright Green and emit somesort of Quarantine Styled Siren/Alarm. "GAH! What the Hell is with your Watch, Jack!" mark said covering his ears. Jack was doing the same and answered with confusion and worry in his voice. "I DON'T FUCKIN' KNOW! IT NEVER DID THIS! SHUT UP YOU HUNK OF ACCESSORIZING JUNK!" Jack said slapping the Omnitrix repeatedly.

 _'WARNING! WARNING! BIOGENETIC PARASITOID LIFEFORM DETECTED! THREAT LEVEL: EXTINCTION!'_ The omnitrix said in a Digitalized Male Voice. "Jack, Care to explain?" Mark asked frightened to all hell by the alarm. "Mark, if I knew what this thing just did, It would have taken me such shorter time to shut it the hell up! I was right to say that we shouldn't have come here! OK GUYS, BACK TO THE FUCKIN' CAR! WE ARE GOIN' HOME!" Jack Exclaimed bolting for the Exit with Mark and the others following them. What they didn't expect was one of the Rooted people to nab the weakest of the group (Wade) and actually put one of the freaky roots into the back of his neck, infecting him with somesort of Spore.

Jack and the others made it to the Car and all quickly got inside. "Ok, is Everyone he- WHERE THE FUCK IS WADE!" Minx Exclaimed. Right as she did, Wade belly flopped onto the hood of the Car. "AAAHHH!" The Youtubers Screamed. Wade had Root like Veins sprouting from his eyes, with Dull Gray eyes to boot. His skin was paler and covered with Vine like Veins. He was drooling somesort of Bright Algae Green liquid as well. "Wade! What are you doing!" Bob exclaimed in an angry mood that Wade of all people actually scared him. Wade only Roared a Sickly and Psychotic sounding Roar and tore off one of the Side Doors and Proceed to throw Minx out of the Car and onto the Pavement. "GUYS! HELP ME!" Minx said frantically scrambling away from the Crazed, Rooted Zombie Wade. it wasn't long till Minx saw that Yami was holding Wade back by one of his Vines. Jack and Mark tackled Wade down and proceeded to actually bitch slap Wade as much as possible until Jack pulled one of the Thick Roots out from his Neck and he just went limp. "Nice Job guys! That oughta keep him still for a bit." Jack said catching his breath and tossing the now rotted root somewhere on the grass. Wade's Body began to return to its original Skin Color, The vines and Roots had withered away, and Wade had Normal eyes again.

"Oh, hey guys! Why are we out in the parking lot? Did Jack get us kicked out?" Wade asked. "No, I didn't. There's somesort of Zombie Plant Epidemic Happening! We're going home and We have to go Now!" Minx said gesturing to the Car which was now surrounded by Rooted Zombie people. One of them was more Rotted, Root Covered, Had bits of Bone showing and Thorn Vine covered Fingers with Wilted Roses and other Floral Plants on or growing from his Body. "Ok, Who the freaking fuck is that guy!" Bob exclaimed. _"I...AM...DEATHROOT... THE HARBINGER...OF IMMORTALITY... AND YOU HUMANS... HAVE NO PLACE... IN THE WORLD..._ _ **OF THE UNDAMNED!**_ _"_ Deathroot exclaimed Raspily. "Jack, What do we do?" Minx asked. "Run for your Lives, I'll hold them off! Don't Question me, Just Focus on saving yourselves! **GO!** " Jack exclaimed. Minx, Mark, Yami, Wade and Bob all Ran in separate Directions. Jack activated the Omnitrix and turned the Dial to one of his Other Aliens. "Ok you PhotoZombies, Time to take out the Walking Dead." Jack said slamming down on one of his Aliens.

In a Flash of Light, Jack was replaced by what seemed to be a Mix of Junkrat and Soldier 76. He had 76's Mouth mask, Junkrat's Wild Hair Style, Glowing, Green Eyes with Gremlin Pupils, Baggy Armored Jeans with White and Dark Green Lines in Arrow Patterns Pointing down, Black and Dark Gray Mech Boots and a Black Jacket with a Septiceye on the back of it. The Alien also had Pointy Ears and a White Undershirt. The Omnitrix was Shown on The Alien's Belt.  
 **  
"SCRAP-TRAP!"** The Alien said in a Rough, Deep, Australian Voice. "KILL THE HUMAN...AND DESTROY HUMANITY..." Deathroot commanded the infected Citizens. A few of them sprinted towards the Alien and The Alien Threw and Explosive at his feet, becoming shrouded in Smoke. One of them got their neck snapped, Two others were hog tied together, and the last 5 were beaten senseless and every single one of them was thrown into a single pile of already reverting Synthezombies. "Okay you Ass scented Plant Bastard. We can do this The Easy Way, The Hard Way, The Boss Way, Or we can do this MY Way. The choice is yo-" Scrap-Trap was interrupted by a Vine and Organ Lash smacking him into the Building. "NOT...SO TOUGH NOW...ARE YOU...CHANGELING?" Deathroot said raspily. Scrap-Trap Suddenly began tossing more and more Explosives at the Strange Zombie Plant thing, Setting him on Fire. The Creature began screeching in Actual Pain. "HAHAH! HOW'D YA LIKE MY BOMBER SHOWER, YA ROTTING TOFU TESTICLE! HAHAHAHAHAH!" Scrap-Trap laughed hardily and saw that the Creature had some of its Body Parts Burned to an Unusable Crisp. Whilst the Burned and Blackened limbs fell and disassembled into what seemed like Charcoal Black Dirt, He regrew his Limbs From a strange Green Fluid and Some Vines.

"You just can't die, can ya?" Scrap-Trap said annoyedly. Deathroot charged at Scrap-Trap and socked him through another Wall. Scrap-Trap stopped himself and pulled out a Huge Shotgun. It was a Mix of a Double Barrel, Combat, Automatic and a Winchester Model 1987. It was Black, White, Blue and Green in many different Areas. Deathroot went wide eyed and speechless before Scrap-Trap said "Smile, Freakshow!" And blew his Head into pieces. "Now that is some Prime Zombie Killing. Better see if the others are ok." Scrap-Trap said and in a flash of red light, Scrap-Trap was back to being Jack.

Jack ran towards what he saw looked like his friends standing and looking at a Tree, with their backs to him. "Hey guys, I managed to outwit them and why are you guys looking at a tree?" Jack asked confusingly. Minx and the others turned towards Jack with Roots impaled into various places on Jack's Friends. They had become Vege-Zombified. "Aw Fucking COME ON! CAN'T I GET A BREAK! Oh Well. I guess its time for Round 2!" Jack said slamming on the Omnitrix, but nothing happened. Jack saw that the Omnitrix was now flashing Red and powering down, to show that it was recharging after the last Transformation. "GOD DAMN IT! Well, Time for Plan B! RUN AWAY!" Jack exclaimed and bolted back to the Pool Area With his Friends on hot pursuit. Jack jumped into the Water and swam and swam until he couldn't swim no more. His friends had cornered him and the Omnitrix was still Recharging. "Guys, Listen. We can talk about this like mature people! Let me get you guys help and we can all just go home." Jack tried reasoning with his Zombified Friends, but before One of them could try attacking Jack, Something pulled him down into the Water and through a Hidden Hole in the Pool's Floor.

With Jack being pulled down below the Earth's Surface, he quickly got some air back to his lungs. "Ok, WHERE THE FUCK AM I NOW!?" Jack Exclaimed Angrily. Jack saw that he was in a Huge Hollowed out Room with This huge, Fleshy, Piranha Plant Monster being Dead Center of it. "Holy fuck you are a BIG FUCKING PLANT!" Jack exclaimed in shock. "Human... You have fought Valiantly against my Children... But its all fun and games, until someone is _hurt_. You have killed my Greatest Warrior, and I thank you." The Huge Plant said in a Royal, Feminine and Raspy Voice. "Wait, I killed your People and set my Friends and a bunch of others free from your control, and you're THANKING ME FOR IT?! What kind of Rabbit Hole did you Pull me Down Through! I thought you wanted to take over the World!" Jack Yelled in Anger and Confusion. "It was not I who wanted this, Omnitrix Wearer... The man who called himself Deathroot... was Essabellic Grazintov... An evil Man who wanted to harvest my roots... and use them as _**BIO WEAPONS**_... I was trying to eradicate him and keep him from escaping... but the more he ingested my roots... the more he persisted after his untimely death... and the more he wished nightmarish things upon your planet... My name, is Auroina... the lost princess and the only rational example of the Florauna. As a favor to you, human Jack... I shall set your friends free." Auroina explained. She started to glow a Vibrant mix of Purple, Yellow and Orange Lights and she saw roots retreating through the same hole Jack was dragged through and re-rooted into Auroina, creating 5 more Roots. that now have a reddish tint to them (since the roots still had some bits of blood on them). "I am beginning to feel... whole again. Thank you, Human Jack... If you desire anything or if you need a hand, or a root... I will come to thy need. Till then, I will open a way back to the surface." Auroina began glowing Brown and a Huge tunnel opened up to show a Bright White Light at the end of it. "Well, Thanks Plant Lady! If I do need a hand, I'll call ya. I'll see ya later!" Jack said running through the tunnel.

As Jack made it to the other end of the tunnel, The tunnel closed itself and looked like nothing had happened in the first place. Jack ran to find Mark, Minx, Wade, Yami and Bob all rubbing their heads and feeling woozy. "Something wrong guys?" Jack asked cautiously. "We don't feel too good. Can you drive us home, Jack? I know we kinda forced you and Wade to join us, but we understand you don't necessarily like Public Pools next to wild Plants. We are sorry for that Jack." Mark explained feeling kinda like a dickbag. "What about me guys?" Wade asked feeling strangely Normal. "Screw you, Wade! What about you? You don't feel or look sick at all!" Bob said curiously. Jack was also kinda curious as to why this is. The first time, he was feeling like how Mark and the others were feeling. But the second time doesn't seem to leave any kinds of Side effects. "I have an Immune System. That's why. Now, lets go Home and get you guys into Bed. You shouldn't be out in the Heat when you're sick." Wade said triumphantly. Wade got into the Driver's Seat, Mark in the front Passenger seat, Yami fell asleep in his seat, Bob kept himself covered by a towel, And Minx sat on Jack's lap because she ain't riding home in the trunk.

Meanwhile at the Hospital Labs...

"So, What happened to Grazintov? He's all Plant-like... and Rotted." One of the Doctors said. "Who Cares? as long as this is Grazintov, the Police Units can stop harassing our staff." A Feminine Doctor said checking his Exploded Brain Matter. Suddenly, His Body began to shake and twitch. Without any Warning, His brain matter broke out Through the Jar, Went back into his Already rotted body, And his Head was regenerating. Now with somesort of Root Like Eyepatch over one of his eyes. The Doctors all Screamed in Fear as the only sound that was audible was the sound of Bodies hitting the floor, Blood Dripping, and Disgusting Munching Sounds. And after all that, Only a Zombie-Like Growl was audible before something broke.

(And that was Episode 2! Yes, Episode 2! I'm making The last 4 Episodes I posted be 4 parts of Episode 1. I hope you guys enjoyed, and Up next, is the start of a Custom Episode. Like an actual Original Plot. And lets just say... Someone is about to have a Bad Time.)


	6. Episode 3: The Eye of the Othertale

Mt. Kilimanjaro  
Hidden Science Lab  
6:25 PM

A Scientist had captured what seemed to be a White and Black Skeletal Hand, a green Sweater with A Red Aura around it, a Gray Skinned man in a Red and Black Cloak with a Strange Wooden Staff and A Strange Bone like Dust Pile. These 4 things were in separate Containers that seemed to be built to contain living creatures. "After all this time... I finally did it. I perfected my Universal Wormhole Generator. And now, I shall create the ULTIMATE LIFEFORM! Composed of Pure Voidium, Determination, Dark Magic with a Vessel To boot, and Monster DNA. Maybe with this Scientific Breakthrough, I may be able to Create Minions Fused with Different Creatures and the Aliens that have been running Amok through a Small City, will be nothing but ants in the path of True Genocide." The Scientist said in a Calm, but Excitement filled Feminine Voice. This was Jack's world's Version of Charmcaster/Hope. In this World, Charmcaster never learned Magic or Discovered Different Charms to channel magic Energy. Her Uncle on the other hand, Was leaking with Dark Magic. With her Intellect, and His Dark Magic, She'd be unstoppable. But unfortunately, that attempt failed. She perfected a Wormhole Generator that could go into the Worlds of Different Video Games. Undertale being her Last Ditch Effort. After gathering the Dust of Sans, The Remnants of Gaster, the Determination Extract of Chara, and using Her Uncle Hex as a Black Magic Fueled Vessel, She would create something that no Human had yet to do in a long time. Artificially Create the Perfect Species. A Button was pressed, and The 3 Undertale based Items were gone, but Hex still Remained. He Screamed and Growled in Pain and Agony, but With one last Scream, There was an Explosion. Hope looked up to see what she had created and was far more excited and far more shocked to see that her experiment had worked. Hex had symmetrical Circle Holes in his Hands, Glowing Red and Blue Eyes, A White T-shirt with Dark Green Stripes, A Huge Machete/Staff with a Wooden Handle and a Metal Blade, and Dark Blue and Black Shorts with White Bandages on his Feet.

"Child... You tampered with The laws of Nature... Just for some Petty Goal... of Global Conquest... YOU HAVE... DISAPPOINTED ME... _But, I shall serve you..._ ** _Mistress._** " Hex's Voice quickly changed to more of a Deeper, and also More Psychotic Version of His Voice. His individual mind is no more. It was replaced by The Mind of Sans, The Psychotic Tendencies of Chara, and The Cryptic nature of Gaster. Charmcaster did feel a little bad that she pretty much destroyed the mental state of her Uncle, but she was excited to get started on her Plan for Global Domination.

Meanwhile At Jack's Fully Repaired Home...

Jack's Home was completely Renovated. His walls were now fitted with Metal Coatings to keep it more stable and more impenetrable, He now had a Basement fitted with a TV, Pool Table, Darts, A Bar, An Xbox One, A PS4, a Nintendo Switch, And he had a Fireplace Adjacent to all of that. He had Carpeting in Black, Blue, Red and Green, Some Nice Wallpaper, a Few Beanbag Chairs, a Couch, and An Air Conditioner in case it got too hot down there. "HOLY BALLS! This Basement is AWESOME!" Jack exclaimed jumping on the couch. "How much did this Fucking Cost?!" Minx exclaimed in shock. "The Renovator said I didn't have to pay and that this was on the house. Something about Me being their 100,000th Customer." Jack said opening up a Bottle of Pure Irish Whiskey. "Well, as long as this acts as somesort of Hiding Place for your Transformations, Then that's fine with me. So, what's on the agenda today?" Minx asked relieved. "I'm gonna revisit Undertale. It's been awhile since I've played the game and since it's coming out on the switch, I'm gonna launch up Undertale on the PC Again and take a trip down memory lane. Plus, The Boss Fan Game did say to revisit some of the games I've played before, so I'm gonna go do that." Jack said going up the stairs to his Recording Set and clicking on Undertale in his Indie Games Folder. He called his character Sam Like he did in his original Pacifist Run, and continued on with the game. It wasn't until Something caused a Power Outage and caused Jack's PC to stop working. "God fucking- Minx, did you do this?" Jack exclaimed in an irritated tone. "NO! It wasn't me! I was watching the news and if you're mad about your Undertale Game, then you might wanna put that negative attitude to kicking some Bad guy's asses! Somesort of Weird Wizard Guy and a White Haired Girl in a Lab Coat are attacking the Power Plant, Siphoning the Electrical Energy from the Generator." Minx explained. Jack uncovered the Omnitrix and Dialed in one of his other aliens and selected one that could possibly help. "Well, Then its Hero Time!" Jack said slamming on the Omnitrix.

At the Power Plant, Underhex was using his Dark Powers and his Withered Gaster Blasters to absorb The Generator's Electricity and transfer it into a huge Container. "Good job, My Creation! With this kind of power, I can continue my experiments uninterrupted with this powering my Security System. And if can, I can create an Electrical Minion that can do the Siphoning for me. Soon, This world will be Mine to Control! So Says, The Charmhacker! Ahahahaah!" Charmhacker cackled evilly until what seemed like a Black Fur covered Animal struck her Creation/Uncle. " _ **Who Dares attack me!**_ " Underhex exclaimed angrily. What stood before the two was somesort of Furry Fourarmed Ape. it had 4 Red eyes, Monkey Like Arms and Legs, Black and White shorts, Black and White Wristbands, 2 Spider Legs coming out of its Back, and a Tail. The Omnitrix's Symbol was prominently placed on one of the Wristbands. "I Dare to attack you, ya damn Magic Moron!" The Creature spoke in a Deep, but screechy Irish Voice. "What the bloody hell are you?! I saw the other Alien freaks on the news, so who're you?! Spider-Monkey? And here I thought a Webslinging Man in Red and Blue Tights in New York was a Baffling Story. Now there's a Spider-Monkey?!" Charmhacker said pulling out her Rectractable Techno-Staff. "Nah, Though that would've been a starter name for this guy, Call Me, **Arachnorilla!** " The Alien said striking the Genetically Altered man. Underhex dodged it and summoned his Gaster Blasters.

" _ **You will be judged, Creature!**_ " Underhex said blasting his Gaster Blasters at the Ape Spider. Arachnorilla blinded one of the Blasters with a Web shot and destroyed the other. Underhex then began to swing his Staff-Machete at the Alien. "Sorry pal, I've played alot of undertale to know those tactics too well!" Arachnorilla stated triumphantly climbing on the walls, hiding from the shadows. Within the Shadows, Webs came outta nowhere and tied up the Mutated Warlock. "Welcome to my Web, Wacko! Lets see what's goin' on inside that mind of yours." Arachnorilla said grabbing Underhex's Head and biting the top of it. Arachnorilla was then using his fangs to absorb some of Hex's Knowledge on what has happening or what seemed to happen. All Arachnorilla saw though was Chara being reduced to Dust, Sans as well, Gaster's Cryptid Speech going on a quick repeat, and the sound of a Man screaming in Agony before darkness overwhelmed. Arachnorilla was forced off of The Minion by a Metal Rod smacking him straight in the face, knocking Arachnorilla unconscious. "Ok, we have just enough. I think instead of powering some measly security System, I'll use this power to reign Hell on those who doubted my Expertise. First Stop, The Despicable Populous. Come, Underhex! We have Chaos to Enact." Charmhacker said walking out of the building. Underhex followed on route, holstering his Staff-Machete and hovering away from the Alien Ape-Spider creature.

When he woke up, He was his Human self again and judging by how long he was in there, The Omnitrix was fully charged and he was outside, and in an alleyway with Minx slapping him back to consciousness. "Come on you Irish Dork! Wake UP!" Minx exclaimed in an Angry and worried tone. jack came back to his senses and stopped her from slapping him again. "What the flying fuck just happened? And where's the evil magic Man?" Jack said in a mildly dazed voice. "They are Terrorizing People, Jack! Get out there and Help them! I'm gonna get some people out of the area." Minx Exclaimed hastily. Minx ran off towards a crowd of scared people. "Ok you Damn Watch. Time to get serious. That guy is the combination of A Genocidal Child, a Super powerful, but Super weak Skeleton, And a Skeleton Blob monster locked in the Void, Plus a Voodoo magic Man guy. What can Combat that!?" Jack cycled to an Alien he hadn't yet noticed looked like exactly what he needed. "Well, I guess its time to make a Smarty-Bitch Burn in Hell then." Jack said smirking and slamming on the Omnitrix.

A man was being held by his throat via Underhex's Blind, Genocidal Judgement. "Ok Pal. Last chance. Give me all of your Money and every single bit of Machinery from the Electronics Isle or I will have to have my minion here turn you into Gut and Intestine Red Paint." Charmhacker said evilly. The man was scared for his life. Underhex had a Gaster blaster ready to fire, but it was destroyed by what seemed to be a Bright Silver Spear. "Ok, Who the hell thinks they can fight the Superior Sorceress of Science!" Charmhacker said turning towards an odd entity. It was about 7 Ft. Tall and slightly bulky. It wore a strange Armor Set, Almost as if it were a Mix of Two different Armor sets. The Entity wearing said Armor was more confusing than expected. It was somesort of Skeletal Fish Man. it had Dark Red and Dark Green Shaggy Hair With some of it being in a Manbun, Gills on the side of its Scale covered Skeleton Neck, Pointy Ears, A Very Unsettling Smirk, And Bright White Eyes. One thing stood out about this Entity. A Huge Symbol underneath the Shoulder Guard of the Creature's Armoring. It was similar to the Strange Ape Alien's Symbol as well as the other Aliens as well. it also seemed to have a small Upside down heart shaped nose hole. "Well well well... Look what Karma just left me. A Forced Amalgamation of Undertale Nightmares and the Bitch who made it. How Sad. She turned her Uncle into a Mutant/Monster Minion so she'd have a friend. How Degrading." The Creature said in what seemed to be A Brooklyn Accented Chatter sound that managed to speak actual words. "So, Another Freak. What the hell are you? You are an amalgamation of the Fish Woman and the Overconfident Skeleton. What does that make you? A Moron with a Death Wish?" Charmhacker said threatening the Entity. Suddenly, The Entity's Left eye Glowed what seemed to be both Green and Blue. it almost seemed like a Septiceye had made its own sentient form. "welp, I was gonna give you a warning here, fellas. But, you leave me no choice." The Entity said now going more monotone. The world around them began to go Black and White with the Strange Creature facing them with his eyes closed.

 _"It was a Beautiful Day outside..."_

 _"The birds were singing, and the flowers were blooming..."  
"Its on days like these, that Worthless Maggots like you..."_

The Alien opened its eyes to show that One eye was as Red as Pure Determination, and the other was Glowing Green and Blue.

 _ **"SHOULD BE PAYING YOUR DEBTS TO THE DEVIL."**_

The Alien then Grabbed the Warlock and forced it down with a simple raise of a Hand and slammed him against his Creator/Evil Niece. The Alien generated a Silver Spear and chucked quite a few of them at the opposing threats. Charmhacker noticed that there was an ACT Button that could only allow her to check who or what this thing was.

SKELEFINN

ATK 33 DEF 100  
*The **Uncontrollable** Transformation  
*Hates Evil People. Including You and your **Mistake**.

"Y'know what? I won't let you have any turns in this fight. Because I've already won. I'm doing this, because I feel like it!" Skelefinn said and proceeded to repeatedly reset certain points of the fight and become more and more difficult. This Alien was definitely becoming more and more hellbent on killing her as well if she didn't realize it till the last second. When Charmhacker had enough, Skelefinn used his Magic to toss her and Her Mutant Uncle into the back of an Armored Police Truck. "Man, This form was absolutely nutso! I now know what its like to be either Sans or Undyne. But why did I suddenly just lose my shit like that?" The Omnitrix began flashing red and transformed Skelefinn back into Human Jack. For a moment there, Right as Jack transformed back into his human self, He saw what seemed to be Anti breaking out of a Cage. he didn't feel all too good, but Minx snapped him back to reality and carried him home because he had passed out from so much energy usage and loss of stamina.

From out within a Corner, a Robot deactivated his disguise and revealed itself to be a new Model/Version of Vilgax's Combat/Stealth Drones. It projected a Hologram of Vilgax. "Speak, Model 45." Vilgax Demanded. "I have acquired the proper amount of knowledge on Sean McLoughlin and his Known 'Allies'. According to my Calculations, We must wait till the most appropriate and more undetected route of action if we are to retrieve the Omnitrix. I will update you again soon, My master. Operation: Omni-Tricked shall be on standby till I learn something of Equal or better Importance. 45 Out." The Robot said re-dressing into his disguise.

(And that was Episode 3! I hope you all enjoyed this episode and I'll be sure to get the next Episode out fast and soon. The next Episode will feature Minx getting powers, But it will also result in the Release of 2 Certain Evil Halves... Stay Tuned.)


	7. Episode 4: Demons and Dunces

In Mark's House (Which he moved back to because the Hotel's Internet was absolutely shit), He was replaying Some old Horror Game for nostalgia's sake. During his Horror Re-visiting, Minx was looking up magic Charms and different kinds of rituals on her phone in his living room. Last Night, She ordered a Book of Spells, some Ritual based Items, and an Enchantress's Cauldron That came with Some already prepared Potions. She was working on making a Potion that could grant the one who drinks said potion, permanent magical power. "Ok, Good thing I came to this decision. Otherwise, Jack and that Watch aren't gonna stand much of a chance against that Magic Frankenbitch and her Uncle Lacky next time. He's gonna need some help and I'm gonna be the one to do it." Minx said pouring a vial of some black fluid. "Now, lets hope I can say this damn incantation right. Because if not, I owe Mark a new Couch." Minx said nervously smiling.

" _Imminusia...Coroparle...Necroskha...Divenishio...CORRENTORRA!"_ Minx exclaimed. Suddenly, Mark began screaming in fear. The liquid Minx had prepared had disappeared and there was a Thick, Black Smoke coming from Mark's Recording Room. "Not what I had planned, but I got this magic thing down! Kinda. better go see what happened to Mark." Minx said putting down her phone revealing the name of the incantation she read. it wasn't for a Potion, but It was a Yin-Yang Spell. It splits the Dark and Light Side of one random person or sometimes, more than that (not necessarily the spell caster, but there's a small chance it might). Minx banged on the Door and prayed that Mark answered. No one answered. Minx was about to cry a river of tears and busted down the door to see 2 different Entities. Mark in a Regular Black T-shirt without his Glasses, And another Person... In a Dark Gray Business Suit, Black Rings under his eyes, Black Boots, and seemed very off putting. He looked Unsettlingly Exactly like Mark. The new entity laughed softly and tossed Minx into a Wall whilst hovering down the stairs with a Black and Red Aura radiating around him. He kicked down the Front door and basked in the Bright, Sunny Day that was in Los Angeles, California. "Finally... I am free... from that cursed buffoon..." The Figure said in a Distorted and more Sinister Version of Mark's Original Voice. "Hello World...and its Human inhabitants... My name is **Darkiplier**... And welcome... **to your extinction**." Darkiplier floated into the air and flew into the city limits and disappeared within the rays of the sun's light. Minx got up and helped mark to his feet. "Mark, What the fuck just happened?!" Minx asked in a somewhat guilty tone. "That was... Darkiplier? But how?! He's just an alter Ego created by my fans! How is that guy alive!" Mark asked in panic.

On the Main floor of Jack's Place, There was a Guy with Sickly, Dark Green Algae Green hair, Cut marks on his Body, Black Facial Hair, and Glowing Green and Red Eyes, A Black T-shirt, Black-ish Jeans, and Boots with a similar looking Omnitrix on his wrist, but The Dial was a Dark, Saffron Red with a Glowing, Dark Blood Reddish Pink Hourglass Symbol within the center of it, An Omniverse Wristband, but with Inverse Colors and Being Black and Dark Green, and instead of colored buttons on either side of the device, there was just a Dark Gray/Black Button with a Red Glow. " _ **HehHeheheEhehe... So GLad to be out of that...WEAK BODY. And WhAT's ThIS? A NEw TOy fOR Lil' OL me, JaCK? WeLL, I'Ll THaNk YoU For THis LaTER... RIghT NOw, YA BoI ANtI, Is Going On a LItTLe SLayINg SPrEe!**_ " Anti said in a Distorted, Glitching Version of Jack's Voice. Anti activated his Omnitrix and slammed down on it and became Some Evil Version of Scrap-Trap. Everything that was Black and White was Now a Dark Green and Very Dark Red. His eyes were a Flourescent Dark Reddish Pink. His Skin was Paler and He had A Sea Foam Green Tint to his Hair. The omnitrix on his Belt has a Dark Red Dial and Its Still A Blood Reddish Pink.

" ** _Bye bYE, JaCK!_** " The Evil Scrap Trap stated and rammed through his Front Door and then began to leave the City's Limits with a Full on Sprint. Jack was lying down on the floor feeling groggy and uneasy. he feels like some of his own Inner Demons have just packed their shit and left. "Ok... I don't know what the fuck just happened, but I think The entire World is in Trouble this time... Hopefully this doesn't come back to bite me in the butt." Jack said getting up brushing off the strange Black Ash on his Clothes. Jack looked at the Omnitrix and saw that it was sparking a bit. Blue and White Electrical Sparks came from the Alien Device and saw that something broke through his reinforced walls. "Aw Crap... This can't Be good.." Jack said running out of his house. Jack activated the Omnitrix and slammed it down on one of his Aliens. In a Flash of Light, Jack was replaced by what seemed to be Somesort of Slime Like Creature. It was Black, Thick and Sickly Goo with the Omnitrix Only Barely Visible within the Black Goo. The Goo seemed to have a Set of Arms as well. Somewhat Buffed up arms with Glowing Green Eyes. White Lines were connected to the Trix and tracing in some various places of the body. The Goo maintained a Physical Blob like Body about the Height of Upgrade. The only Facial Feature it had was what seemed like Some Sharp Teeth with an Angry, Orange Circular Eye.

" **POISYM!** " The Slime Creature Exclaimed in a Deep, Gravelly, But Gurgled Voice. "Now This! Is something We can use!" Poisym then stretched his arm out to a Random Guy and then began to meld with him. Once Poisym completely melded with the guy, Poisym then used the guy as a host of somekind. "NOW WE'RE GETTING SOMEWHERE! COME BACK 'ERE, ANTI YOU BITCH!" Poisym exclaimed leaping and parkouring into the Forest Area.

Minx is plowing through a Woodland Trail in her Car with Mark holding Tranquilizer Darts and a Tranquilizer Gun in the Passenger Seat chasing after a Full Sprint Darkiplier. "Mark, Hurry up and LOAD THE GUN!" Minx Exclaimed. "I'm Trying, Minx! The Darts won't go i-" Mark then accidentally pricks his hand with one of the darts. Minx facepalms herself and puts the car in 4-Wheel Drive. Minx is catching up to Mark's Evil Doppelganger until Anti as Scrap-Trap and Poisym end up running out infront of them. "Oh Crap... Anti's here as well... How quaint... And why does he look like that?" Darkiplier said questionably. Darkiplier then ran into the 2 and In Flashes of Red Light, Minx stomped on the brakes when the car was in stable condition and Position. "Ok Mark, you stay in the Car! I'll tranquilize Darkiplier and that Fake Jack!" Minx said leaving the Car with the gun in hand. Minx fires the gun and tranquilizes Darkiplier with surprisingly 4 Darts in the back. While Darkiplier did fall, he shot a Dark, Shadowy Sphere at Poisym. Poisym was knocked off of its Host and in a flash of Red Light, Poisym turned back into Jack. While Mark and Darkiplier were still woozy and delirious from the Tranquilizers, They did see Jack's Transformation unfold. "Sometimes... I just hate... This god damn watch..." Jack said groaning in pain. Scrap-Trap in a Flash of Dark Red Light, Revealed him to be Anti. "Ok, Jack? This all might be my fault. I was hoping to learn some Magic and help you out with this whole, you getting powers thing. Sadly, Looks like I freed Anti and Darkiplier instead by accident. I truly didn't mean it, so I hope this doesn't ruin thi-" Minx was interrupted by Anti getting her in a Chokehold with a Blistering Red Knife to her Throat.

"Anti! Stop being such a Massive prick! You are after me. I'm who you want, You Handsome, yet psychotic Irish Demon! Fight me like a God Damn Man!" Jack Exclaimed Angrily. _**"MmmmMMEEheheheHEHEheheh... SoRRy, JACK! IF I'm GoInG tO ATtACK YoU, I'LL kIll oNe OF YouR lITtLe FrIEndS AS trIButE! SAY GooDBYE To THERPGMINX!"**_ Anti exclaimed Maniacally. Anti Laughed as if he had actually become more insane than he already was, then something stopped him abruptly. There was a Burning Sound. It sounded like a Liquid of somekind was being cooked on a Hot Pan. Anti looked down at his stomach and saw himself dissolving into a dust. "oOOoohhh... sHIt..." Anti said in a surprised tone. Darkiplier began to dissolve and slowly fade away as somesort of Dust till nothing was actually left and Anti was more of a Fighter to try and Persist. _**"T-tHiS... iSn'T OveR, JaCK! LiKE ThE PUrpLE MaN, I'll COme baCK! I ALWAYS COME BACK! MYAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"**_ Anti Laughed Maniacally as he slowly dissolved and turned into a Dust, gone with the Soft Breeze. "Well, that happened. Minx, you really need to work on your Magic. If anything I was almost killed by my Handsome, yet Evil Self." Jack stated in a slothful tone. "You alright, Jack? you seem... more tired than usual." Minx asked. "I'm fine, I just... feel... reeally... oooohhh fuuuuck..." Jack was beginning to slur his words and fe fell face first onto the ground. One of the Tranquilizer Darts was fired into His Butt Cheek by a Still Tranquilized Markiplier. "Diid I get em?" He asked In a Slurred tone of voice. Minx facepalmed herself and dragged the two Goofs back home.

(Sorry for this being so Late, I've been working hard to try and keep up with this story. Next Episode will be more or less about the plot of what Jack will do with his powers. And in a sense, create what I call, Jack's Kevin Levin, if you will.)


End file.
